Boston Strangler Redux
Boston Strangler Redux is the second episode of the first season of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot The Boston Strangler may be back, Maura's date is a disaster, and Jane's new boss is the neighbourhood jerk who years ago cheated off her catechism test. Recap The scene opens with a woman in her hotel room. She is sitting on her bed flossing her teeth and watching tv. The tv says that any one is lucky to have the day off. As she is watching the news someone sneaks into her room. They sneak up behind her. The quickly grab the belt of her bath rope. Before she can react the killer raps it around her neck and starts to strangle her. He yanks her backwards onto to the bed and strangles her to death. The scene cuts to Jane Rizzoli and the squad playing softball. Jane is up to bat and Maura Isles distracts her. Nate tells that he likes Maura’s outfit, which resembles a wet suit and says that it fit her nicely. Jane hits the ball but it is caught. Maura keeps reassuring her and Jane yells her name. Thinking she is up to bat, Maura lines up hits the ball far. A body is dropped from the highway about the softball field. It is the same girl from the opening scene. Lt. Grant from Drug Unit tells that they will call it in, but Jane tells that it is her unit that takes over. At the station, Jane finds Vince Korsak on the desk lying down. He aced his Sergeant’s exam but didn’t get in. Jane reassures Vince that it is all political. Lieutenant Grant from Drug Unit and tells that he is the new Lieutenant for Homicide and Jane’s new boss. Jane is upset that he got promoted to her unit when Vince has been waiting for the position. She accuses him of being a suck-up. Maura is examining the body of the girl and she tells that she was strangled to death. Detective Barry Frost enters and can’t stand the sight of the dead body and Vince gives him a hard time about it. Jane complains that Grant is the new lieutenant and that Vince should have gotten promoted. Maura tells that she has to hurry because she has a date with Nate tonight. Jane runs off since it is gnocchi (an Italian dish) night. At the Rizzoli residence, Franke and her dad and mom are there and Jane’s mom put potato peals in the garbage disposal. Her father gets up to fix it and Jane’s mom tells that her father needs help and tells that Franke needs to be at Rizzoli and Sons and not working as a cop, but as a plumber. Jane gets a call and it is Barry. There has been another victim. Jane arrives at the home of Sophie Clark and this time the killer took the time to tuck her into bed. Franke arrives and Jane wants to know why he is there. He tells that it is his beat. They get the name of the first victim. At the station, the run the names Mary Sullivan and Sophie Clark through the system and they pull up old pictures. Turns out that girls by the same name were strangled back in the 60’s and Vince feels that the Boston Strangler is back. Jane thinks that he is nuts and tells that they already caught him. But Vince tells that the guy that was arrested just wanted the attention. Meanwhile, Maura is on her date with Nate and he likes her very much. However, Maura starts to pick out that he has elongated limbs and tells that he has Markham Syndrome. Nate is disturbed and ends the date. Back at the station, Jane walks in and tells Lt. Grant that she knows that the strangling are from the Boston Strangler. He tells that she is following bad information and tells her to forget about that lead and that the murders do not have anything to do with him. Jane and Vince are in the evidence locker and Vince gets the old files of the Boston Strangler. Vince is going through old police files and tells about the history and how it destroyed them. He pauses on on file, Kenny Layhee. He knows him still and tells that he is going to go meet him. Jane wants to take the files and Vince tells Jane that she is going to have to smuggle it out. Vince meets Kenny at a bar and they talk about the Strangler case and that Jane knows that they. He leaves. Detective Frost meets with Maura and pukes under the site. He tells that Barry is with Maura and he pukes again. He tells that Vince is always teasing him calling him BBK (Barf Back Kid) and Maura tells that he only has a fear of dead people and that she overcame her fear of live people and tells that he needs to accomplish his fear and offers to help him by cutting open the body. But they are interrupted by Jane who tells that she has evidence. She tells that her date with Nate went bad when she told him that he had Markham Syndrome. Maura gets excited for a moment and then sad. She thought the skirt was an original Mary Quant. Maura tells that there is no chance to get DNA from it. Jane goes back to her desk and Franke gives her a folder. Lt. Grant comes in and tells Franke that he wants to see him later. He goes to Jane and he shows that the press got wind of the news of the possible Boston Strangler returning. A detective tells that Jane’s car is getting towed. She runs out and finds the tow guy in the station. Kenny stopped the guy from towing her car. He gives her his old files and tells that she is a good cop and that good cops need to help each other. Jane looks at the file that Kenny gave her and she pulls out Redmond Jones file Redmond Jones’s house and Redmond’s mom answers the door. She sees Kenny and starts to name call and call Jane and Barry names too. She tells that Redmond was having tea the night of the strangling. Kenny tells that he is going to go around back. They hear a fight in the backyard and it is Kenny and Redmond fighting. Kenny tells that Redmond is the Boston Strangler and Jane tells Kenny needs to cool down. Jane sees the garage and notices that there is a car missing. They find a picture of the same car that Franke found the hubcap from. Back at the office, Barry tells that Kenny says that he was at the Dialysis Clinic during the time of the strangling. Vince is upset that they are looking at Kenny as a suspect but Jane tells that she is covering all the tracks. Jane goes through the pictures that Franke took and sees one guy that is always at the crime scene. It is a guy named Sandy and all the photos of the stranglings are on his website. They go to his apartment and they find a shrine to strangling. Sandy is in the interrogation room and says that he is a death enthusiast and that is it. He offers to confess so that he can see the dead bodies again. Vince comes in and says that they have a third victim. They go to the residence of Joanne Graft and Jane finds reddish brown stain and she feels it is blood. Barry tells that they found Redmond’s car. Jane parks in front of the station and tells that the tow guy to move it to the evidence bay but they are full. She gets out and parks her car and searches Redmond’s car. She finds a tissue with blood. She gets done and the tow guy is towing her car away. Maura tells that got a hit on the blood and that they just found the Boston Strangler. Lt. Grant tells that the Task Force will take over. Franke is on the task force and Jane tells that he shouldn’t be going. Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli enter and Jane’s father tells that Franke told that she is going to need a ride home. Jane asks why he didn’t ever ask her to be part of Rizzoli and Sons and just Franke. He tells that Frankie and Jane were never interested in plumbing. In the office, Jane is upset that Grant took over the case after she did all the leg work and Vince comes in to console her. She tells that the case went too quickly and she has an idea. In the break room Kenny is coughing and sees Kenny going into the dialysis clinic and 5 minutes later she sees him coming out. Maura is examining Kenny and tells that he hasn’t been going to his doctor appointments. She tells that she is going to call his doctor and he points a gun at her. She tells that he has Obsession disorder. Kenny admits that he strangled the women to frame Redmond Jones. Jane enters and wants her to run blood but sees Kenny with a gun to Maura’s head. She puts her gun on the floor and Maura stabs Kenny in the leg with a scalpel. Jane hits Kenny with the baseball bat and arrests him. At a restaurant later, Maura tells that Nate is seeing an international specialist. Maura refuses to talk about her sex life and asks about Jane’s. She tells that she likes two types of men: Men who don’t like that she is a cop and the type that wants her to use the handcuffs. A guy walks over and Jane shows her badge and he walks away. Lt. Grant enters and tells that he is sorry. Maura tells that he has blisters and Grant asks if he can sit down. He apologizes that they got off to a bad start. He tells that he wasn’t cheating on the test by looking at her paper, he was looking at her. Mara smiles as Grant leaves, Jane tells her to shut up. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Donathan Donnie Wahlberg as Joey Grant *Chris Butler as Darren Crowe *Chazz Palminteri as Frank Rizzoli Sr *Omar Dorsey as Big Molington *Brian Dennehy as Kenny Leahy *Tom Bower as Redmond Joes *Patrick Fabian as Nathan Stappon *Eve Brenner as Jones *David Ury as Sandy Grotty *Arthury Kutic as Mary Sullivan *Jeanne Rhodes as Sophie Clark *Liza Krenkton as Joanne Graft *Takleta Patak as Kelsey Quotes Detective Jane Rizzoli: Oh my God. You're flirting over a dead body. Dr. Maura Isles: When else am I going to do it? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Maura, what do you see? Dr. Maura Isles: A reddish brown stain. Detective Jane Rizzoli: In other words, blood. Dr. Maura Isles: No, the crime lab will determine what it is. She has no lacerations. Detective Jane Rizzoli: So maybe we got lucky and the killer was bleeding. Or smearing reddish brown stuff. Dr. Maura Isles: You are deceptively complex. I do not understand you. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Well, you would if I was a dead body. Dr. Maura Isles: Do you think so? Angela Rizzoli: Frankie needs a wife. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Why? He has you! Dr. Maura Isles: When's the last time we had two stranglings in one day? Detective Jane Rizzoli: Well, cheer up. Maybe tomorrow'll be stabbing day. Detective Barry Frost: Korsak's calling me BBK. Barf Bag Kid. Crowe's leaving plastic puke everywhere. Dr. Maura Isles: You're not the first detective to be sickened by death. You just have to find your morgue legs. Detective Barry Frost: nods I read a study that said people can conquer this kind of thing with repeated exposure. Like, when you're afraid of dogs or flying. Dr. Maura Isles: Ah. Immersion therapy. Very effective. It worked for me. Detective Barry Frost: What were you afraid of? Dr. Maura Isles: People. Live ones. Dr. Maura Isles: She'll never judge me, tease me. And I can help her. I can speak for the dead. Television Reporter: Thanks, Bill. Now let's take a look at traffic around the Boston area today. It's a light day because of the holiday. And even if you're heading to Logan Airport, the traffic is flowing even through the Williams Tunnel. If you're lucky enough to have the day off, it is one gorgeous day in Boston... Detective Jane Rizzoli: is smiling at Jane after an awkward conversation with Lieutenant Grant Oh, shut up. Detective Kenny Leahy: Detective, huh? I heard they was putting girls on the job. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, they even let us drive our own cars. Gallery MV5BMjIyMzM3OTE0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODg1Mjc2Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg MV5BMTg3MDY1MDg3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg1Mjc2Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg MV5BMTM0MjY0NzU0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjg1Mjc2Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg MV5BMTQ0MzE2NzI2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzg1Mjc2Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg MV5BMTU0NjQ5MDA2Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDg1Mjc2Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg MV5BODkzNzExMzczMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjg1Mjc2Mw@@._V1__SX1226_SY584_.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes